


Psychosomatism

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Orion Awards - Guess the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind is a delicate, dangerous thing. Especially the mind of a teenage girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosomatism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Guess the Author September 2006](http://www.orionawards.breakthepressure.com/zine/september06/guess.html), which had the prompt of the following quotation from The Phantom Tollbooth: _"How can you see something that isn't there?"_

**i :--**

In sleep, they haunted her. Whispers wove a net around Juliet. Waking couldn't break it, only delay it. But fear followed into day, her new constant companion.

**i i :--**

...until sleep wasn't sleep, and the red ghosts crossed into the waking world.

**i i i :--**

Juliet cracked – went home, confided in Butler. He confessed, and she remembered. The multitude became one ghost.

One real, hidden ghost.

**i v :--**

Her eyes always sought it now: the invisible shimmer, the inverse presence, the block of empty space.

Every time, she found it, and her heart raced.

**v :--**

Eventually she crumbled. "I know you're there!" she cried.

The empty manor echoed.


End file.
